La melancolía del no vivo
by DamistaH
Summary: Una atípica historia de vampiros.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia no me pertenece.

APH Venezuela, si me pertenece, al igual que esta historia

* * *

 _Un atípica historia de vampiros._

 **La Melancol** **í** **a del no vivo.**

 **1**

 _Despertar quizá no había sido una buena idea. Aunque él no podía evitarlo._

Observó la enorme M en mitad de la calle, se acercó un poco más, pero no supo que era, era un mástil enorme, calculaba unos cinco metros, quizá cuatro, al quedarse viendo por aquel tiempo supo que emitía una luz sobrenatural e inexplicable.

Se mantuvo allí por unos minutos más, solo, sin saber a quién hacer preguntas y obtener respuestas, luego de eso, volvió la mirada hacia el interior del local, estaba iluminado por la misma extraña fuerza que aquella gran farola. Se movió por la acerca y al darse la vuelta encontró un mar negro totalmente insólito. Se acercó a la orilla del cemento claro y echó un vistazo. No se movía y parecía no tener corriente.

—…—Piso el terreno y lo encontró firme. Dio unos cortos pasos y se quedó en la mitad del camino, había unas líneas que la dividían en dos…— Que extraño.

Sin embargo aquello no llamó tanto su atención como lo hizo llegar al otro extremo, un vehículo pasó a toda velocidad por el río negro. No pudo visualizarlo bien, debido a que estaba tan aturdido por la nueva farola que estaba sobre él ahora. Era más pequeña y su luz era amarilla.

Se quedó observando aquella luz, hasta que sus ojos, hipersensibles, dolieron, luego vio al frente y se dio cuenta que una persona caminaba hacia él, ladeo el rostro y le observo atentamente aunque su visión le molestaba. Parpadeo lentamente queriendo incorporarse y cuando menos lo espero lo tenía al frente.

—…Si busca la parada de autobús, está por acá. –Le dijo, él no entendió lo que le había informado, pero lo vio irse, lo vio tomar el camino blanco a donde había un asiento y algo que al parecer ayudaba a cubrirse del sol o la lluvia, en este caso la luz de la luna –

Lo siguió en silencio. Lo vio sentarse, pero él permaneció mudo y de pie a su lado. Al momento, dos vehículos pasaron rápidamente por la carretera. Sin poder evitarlo tuvo que pasar sus ojos por aquel personaje, vestía extraño, su forma de vestir, incluso aquellas cosas que parecían ser zapatos, hechos de un material que él no había conocido jamás. Su camisa, si es que eso podía ser llamado de esa manera parecía un camisón largo, negro, pero sin mangas largas y con un estampado que no reconoció, su pantalón –si es que puede llamarlos así— eran de un material extraño, azules, pero algo le decía que eran más gruesos de lo que aparentaba, y aparte de eso, el sujeto iba despeinado, un cabello negro bastante inquieto, sin forma, caía libremente en su frente y sus mejillas.

El hombre carraspeó.

—Disculpe…—

—¿Hum?

—Temo que me he perdido –

—Eso ya lo note –

—¿Ah sí? ¿Es tan evidente? – Pregunto totalmente sorprendido, observó que el joven asentía y sonrió, o hizo algo como una sonrisa— Me disculpo, pero he estado lejos demasiado tiempo.

—Es de Inglaterra. –

—¿humm? ¿Cómo lo supo? – Pregunto, sorprendido otra vez. ¿Acaso el poseía alguna clase de videncia? –

—Tiene un acento extraño—

—Oh…—Se detuvo un momento a meditar aquello, claramente era de Inglaterra y claramente tenía ese acento – Sí, soy de Londres.

—¿Y se ha perdido? –le animo a seguir el joven –

—Eso me temo – Dijo el hombre a su pesar — ¿Dónde estamos ahora?

—En una parada de autobús, cerca de la 45b. —

— ¿eh? ¿Cómo dice?

—América del norte –

— ¿Las trece colonias? – Pregunto como si intentara encontrar aquellas palabras muy en el interior de su mente –

El joven guardó silencio por un momento y luego dijo

—Sí, hubo un tiempo que le dijeron así. Hasta que se independizó de Gran Bretaña.

— ¿independencia? …¿en qué año fue eso? –

—En los años 1700 creo, no recuerdo la fecha exacta, no soy americano. –

—…Así que estás igual en ese aspecto. –El hombre concluyó con aire pensativo—

—Solo que yo no estoy tan perdido –

—Me disculpo nuevamente –Le dijo el hombre — ¿a qué fecha estamos?

—…Es 15 de Octubre del año 2004.

—… ¿2004? – El hombre parecía no reconocer esta cifra y se silenció. Miro a joven con más atención ahora como si en él hubiera algún rastro; quería encontrar algún indicio que le diera peso a lo que estaba escuchando. – Eso son muchas décadas…siglos...

—El tiempo pasa volando – Reconoció el joven al verlo con cuidado — ¿sufre alguna enfermedad de la memoria? …creo que puedo llevarlo a un hospital.

Pero el hombre no respondió. Se mantuvo en silencio nuevamente. Fue entonces que un autobús se detuvo justo al frente de ellos dos

El joven se levantó y se detuvo al ver que el hombre no se movía para acercarse al transporte.

— ¿esperara otro?

—¿?

—Otro autobús

— ¿Autobús? –El hombre dudo-

—Sí, aunque creo que no hay muchos a estas horas…—

—Hm.

El hombre se acercó y subió a ese extraño vehículo que lograba recorrer el río negro sólido. El joven se sentó en uno de los asientos disponibles, evidentemente había pocas personas también, el interior era realmente espacioso y extraño, sin perder mucho tiempo se sentó en el asiento al lado del joven. Era como todo, un ambiente iluminado por luces, esas mismas luces. Unas luces extrañas e inexplicables para él.

El joven a su lado se había distraído viendo por la ventana. El silencio se perpetúa.

A lo largo del viaje las luces de su alrededor comienzan a volverse más intensas…y las casas y los edificios son más notorios, al igual que la decoración. Un extraña decoración.

— ¿va a alguna fiesta? –Pregunto el joven con cautela y una voz suave

—¿Fiestas?—

—Si, por su traje…—

—Ah— El hombre se observa las mangas, sin duda estaban maltratadas por el tiempo, se dio cuenta entonces que los bordes de su chaleco también estaban carcomido, el hombre tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de su estado – Supongo que está bastante mal…

—No…—El joven le replicó y sonó como si se tratara de un juego – la verdad está bastante bien, si, está muy bien, le queda, para este tipo de eventos, sí.

—Esta horrible. –Confesó el hombre al ver un hueco en su camisa blanca, justo en la manga —…¿Qué clase de eventos?

—Halloween, claro. Ustedes los anglosajones se toman muy en serio esto de los trajes… —

—Humm, bueno, creo que nos gusta estar presentables, una buena impresión puede abrir muchas puertas.

—Aja…mera superficialidad– Le soltó el joven con un deje de fastidio— luego cuando le conoces bien, no son nada de lo que realmente pensabas que era. ¿No?

Aquellas palabras perforaron de una manera íntima al hombre, que se mantuvo en silencio, como si reflexionara al respecto, aquel joven había dicho algo cierto, pero..

—…Creo que la imagen de un hombre debe ser equiparable a lo que representa. – Eso fue lo que dijo el hombre. El joven no le respondió, al parecer estaba medio dormido, porque pegó la cabeza del vidrio de la ventana y cerró los ojos por un momento–

—Hablas extraño… — Fue lo que susurro, pero el hombre lo escuchó perfectamente, no agrego nada más.

Pasaron alrededor de unos diez minutos y autobús se detuvo en una parada, el joven se levanta y va hacia la salida del mismo, el hombre lo imita, sin mencionar palabra.

— ¡Hey, usted, debe de pagar el pasaje! – El chofer lo detuvo, el hombre está en la entrada del autobús, el joven ya había pagado y estaba en la acera, se vuelve para ver lo que sucede.

El hombre se vuelve y mete una de sus manos en los bolsillos, hay un sonido de monedas.

Son pequeñas y doradas Son de oro, las mete en el recipiente transparente acto seguido baja del vehículo a la acera en completo silencio. El bus arranca.

El joven aún no se ha ido, se mantuvo en la acera observando todos los movimientos del hombre, que aunque los hiciera con naturalidad, parecía tan ajeno a todo que era preocupante.

—¿Esta es tu parada? –preguntó el joven, ya un poco más nervioso, cosa que el hombre pudo percibir, lo vio atentamente pero no respondió. –

El hombre observó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en un sector con grandes edificio, edificios que tenían una colorida decoración, a decir verdad, jamás había visto algo como eso, no sabía si existían antorchas tan pequeñas como para formar una cadena de luces, y tampoco sabía que existía el fuego azul, verde, naranja o incluso un fuego blanco.

Se encontraba aturdido en estas luces para cuando el joven lo observaba sin ocultar nada su extrañeza y si se quiere miedo. El hombre lo observo y percibió las venas debajo de su piel recorrerle el rostro.

 _Cierto._

 _No había comido lo suficiente._

—…No temas, no te haré daño – le dijo, y aquello no contribuye en nada a sentirse mejor, de hecho el joven sintió que debía de alejarse de aquel hombre lo más pronto posible–

—…Ah, muy bien, pero creo que ya me tengo que ir. –

—Quédese. – Le dijo, los ojos del hombre lo petrifican en ese lugar, una sensación extraña lo comenzaba a dominar, adormeciendo su voluntad—…explíqueme que es este lugar.

—¿El lugar?

—Sí, ¿Qué son estas luces y…estos castillos?

—…Son Solo Luces. Y estos son edificios, complejos residenciales, las personas viven allí…

—¿Vive usted allí?

El joven asintió.

—¿Tiene familia?

—Mis tíos.—

—¿Padres? –

—Muertos—

El hombre hizo un momento de silencio, medito en aquello y apartó la visión del joven, que cerró los ojos, aturdido y ligeramente mareado, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, el hombre volvió la vista a la decoración, se percató de una calabazas en la entrada, tenían rostro macabros y de su boca brotaba una luz naranja, una resplandeciente sonrisa

Entonces volvió a ver al joven.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

—…Julián—

—Mucho gusto, Julián, mi nombre es Alfred Jones, por favor, agradecería que me orientara en esta nueva era.

—…Te tomas el papel de vampiro muy en serio—le dijo a modo de broma.

—… ¿Cómo sabes que soy un vampiro? – Pregunto Alfred sorprendido por aquella habilidad de observación tan sorprendente.

—Estás vestido como un vampiro – Le dijo el joven, como si fuera obvio y sonrió aunque mareado, hizo una pausa mientras Alfred lo observaba sinceramente impresionado— …además, tienes un buen maquillaje, ¿usas talco para eso de la piel?. Queda muy bien y los dientes están muy bien hechos también. –

Un interrogante apareció en el rostro de Alfred, luego frunció el ceño, observó a Julián como si hubiera sido insultado.

—…Las mujeres usan maquillaje, los hombres no. –

—…Díselo a _Marilyn Manson_ …

—…Exactamente— Dijo como si de alguna forma el joven le hubiera dado la razón, y es que el vampiro no tenía ninguna referencia, ni conocía a aquella tal Marilyn…y por supuesto, no entendería que esa tal Marilyn no era mujer, sino hombre. — ahora, de verdad…necesito de sus servicios.

—Si quieres que te ayude a conseguir el lugar de la fiesta solo tienes que pedirlo.

—Le aseguro que no tengo ninguna fiesta a la cual asistir

—Con esas pintas te creo.

—Estoy hecho un desastre –confiesa Alfred y se vio la ropa totalmente horrorizado— no dejaría que me vieran así

—¡Pero si estás bien! ¡Captaste la idea de un vampiro!—Le dijo el joven, con entusiasmo.

—Soy un vampiro –dijo Alfred escuetamente.

—Hasta te lo crees, ¿ves?, vas a enganchar a más de una

—What? –

—Que van a babear por ti.

—Esto no está funcionando. –

—Bueno, yo obviamente, no babeare por ti, tenlo por seguro. –

Alfred se silenció, observó a Julián con suma atención, pero sin comprender del todo lo que querría decir. Afilo la mirada azulina con una mezcla de concentración y algo de enfado. Aquel joven, le…¿le estaba tomando el pelo? Acaba de decirle lo que era, y que necesitaba sus servicios, realmente se encontraba perdido, sin embargo, Julián lo observaba con una expresión entre incrédula y divertida, Alfred se sintió como si insultara su inteligencia.

Aunque lo hubiera hipnotizado para obtener una explicación, no quería hipnotizarlo para obtener sus servicios, a Alfred jamás le gustó aquella habilidad y evitaba usarla si era perjudicial.

—… ¿Quién sería tan asqueroso como para babear…?...—Apretó los labios, y se quedó en silencio a mitad de la pregunta, ciertamente, algo como un vampiro hambriento babearía por una persona, pero no precisamente por Alfred… pero al recordar que no había comido lo suficiente se imaginó a si mismo babeando de hambre ante tantas personas con corazón palpitantes a su alrededor. –

Julián aún lo estaba viendo en aquella corta meditación. Alfred lo encaró, fundió sus ojos en los del otro con intensidad. Julián se petrificó en ese preciso momento y lugar y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaron.

—Necesito que me lleve a un lugar donde no traspase la luz del sol, seco y oscuro…donde pueda obtener alimento fácil y secretamente.—

.

Alfred se quedó quieto y se adentra a la puerta donde Julián le invitaba a proceder, era un cuadro pequeño, con muchas repisas que tenían productos, enlatados y demás embutidos. Alfred leyó algo en un sobre grande "bebida achocolatada" "arroz" "espagueti" "atún" entre otras cosas más, como galletas o eso pensaba, se dio cuenta que aquel lugar no era el indicado para el dormir, comer, y recuperar fuerzas, le estaba costando mantener el control sobre la mente del joven que lo había llevado allí, ¿acaso no había sido lo suficientemente claro?. ¿Acaso había dicho las palabras incorrectas?.

El espacio era suficiente para sentarse y estar de pie también, miro el piso y encontró algunos sacos, al parecer era harina de trigo. También había algunos recipientes vacíos apilados.

—Este lugar no me gusta…

—…No hay otro lugar, seco, oscuro y secreto…—Le dijo Julián, que aunque bajo la hipnosis parecía tener juicio – el sol atraviesa las habitaciones con fuerza, no hay comida allí.

— ¿Y tus parientes? ¿Están aquí?

Julián guardó silencio por unos segundos como si tomara tiempo que sus pensamiento se ordenarán.

—No, no lo están. –Le dijo sin más— Volverá en dos días. Los citaron en Minnesota...

— ¿Minnesota?

Solo asintió.

Hubo un ligero silencio y ambos se miraron por segundos. Julián con la mirada en los ojos del vampiro y Alfred solo observaba sus facciones, luego volvió a observar a su alrededor. No tenía opción ¿verdad?

Como si se le hubiera ordenado, Julián cerró la puerta lentamente y la luz artificial del exterior poco a poco fue expulsada.

* * *

El hombre vio por la ventana, seria pronto de día, ¿Qué era aquella extraña sensación que venía a él esa noche?, era como si ya lo hubiera experimentado, algo se estaba acercando, algo en su interior le advirtió que el día que estaba esperando por tanto tiempo estaba cerca. Se alejó de la ventana y se adentra a la oscuridad de su morada.

El niño se había dormido antes que él, los dos satisfecho habían podido comer sin inconvenientes. Cerró los ojos al encontrarse cómodo pero no menos ansioso y se preguntó si dormiría ese periodo de tiempo. No creía que conciliara el sueño. No. estaba demasiado inquieto.

Se preguntó si el niño se sentía de la misma manera, no. Imposible, era demasiado joven para saber lo que sentía.

Intento ignorar la ansiedad que le embriagaba. Arthur cerró los ojos y trato de dormir.

* * *

 _Una misteriosa historia de vampiros._


	2. Chapter 2

**La melancolía del no vivo.**

 **2**

Se agito estando acostado, su espalda se arqueo involuntariamente y su mente agitada lo torturó. Él nunca podría tener la oportunidad de sudar, pero de haberla tenido, en ese preciso momento estaría sudando a mares. Su mente era una caja de recuerdos desordenada y solo en el sueño parecían querer ordenarse. Como un librero caprichoso.

Al pasar unos minutos de angustiosos recuerdos, se calmó, el cuerpo logro relajarse quedo laxo en el pequeño lugar, oscuro y seco. Su mente se tranquilizó y ahora era transportado por sus melancólicos pensamientos hacia la nada del sueño.

.

Aunque había dormido tanto, se sentía realmente agotado, quizá no había descansado lo suficiente o nada, pero realmente le costó mucho querer levantarse de su cama. Se levantó y no sintió la fuerte luz de la mañana, seguramente porque sol ya no se reflejaba contra las ventanas del edificio, si no que estaba en ellas, seguramente ya se encontraba pasando la parte de atrás del edificio. Julián volvió a ver el reloj que estaba colgando en la pared de su habitación, eran las dos de la tarde _. Las dos de la tarde._

Tenía que ir al trabajo dentro de tres horas.

Se quedó en la cama sentado observando al vacío, realmente no pensaba en nada en particular, simplemente quería mentalizar a su mente de que era de día y que debía de ponerse a funcionar.

Luego de unos minutos, se levantó y fue al baño, se lavó los dientes y el rostro y no recordó si se había lavado el cuerpo antes de dormir, así que se bañó y se colocó una ropa cómoda por que no saldría de casa hasta las cinco de la tarde.

Se vistió, arreglo y fue a la cocina, donde se preparó un desayuno sencillo, miro el calendario, sus tíos llegarían mañana por la noche de su viaje hacia Minnesota. Trabajaban para una firma de auditores y al parecer serían trasladados a un oficina en Minnesota pronto, eso equivaldría a una mudanza, algo muy inconveniente porque Julián un estaba estudiando, eso quería decir, nuevos cambios, de momento había comenzado a trabajar en las vacaciones, era un trabajo provisional, mientras aprendía a ganarse su propio dinero en ese país.

Se sentía bien ganarse su propio dinero y saber administrarlo, sus tíos se habían encargado de él desde que sus padres murieron en el deslave de Vargas, nunca se habían quejado y Julián no había causado problema alguno, se le hizo difícil aprender otro idioma pero lo logro, pronto comenzó a estudiar y a integrarse, pero sin olvidar de donde venia. De un pueblo humilde de Venezuela. Destruido.

Se sentó en la mesa de sala y encendió el televisor, vio la noticias un rato, luego de un momento no le prestó atención a lo que acontecía en el televisor, se levantó cuando termino de comer y dejo el televisor encendido, solo para no quedar en completo silencio.

Lavo el plato y los instrumentos en los cuales se preparó el desayuno, para después prepararse la comida que llevaría para su trabajo. Un trabajo nocturno en un bar popular, era lo que su tío le había podido conseguir más porque la paga era buena, aunque el horario era algo apretado, sin embargo Julián se adaptó bien con su carrera en la universidad y el trabajo. Rendía y se sentía más independiente, no era que estar y depender de sus tíos le desagradaba, ellos se habían portado muy bien con él y formaban una familia unida.

Julián era feliz en ese momento de su vida, era como si lo malo que había pasado fuera compensado.

Guardo el almuerzo en un empaque hermético y lo metió en una bolsa y de allí a un bolso pequeño, junto con el tenedor y las servilletas, la bebida podía comprarla en cualquier momento, si no era que se la regalaran en el bar.

Paso por la alacena, abrió la puerta y busco un paquete de galletas, lo encontró en una de las repisa, tomo una, cerró la puerta y fue a la cocina…

Julián se detiene.

Vuelve el rostro hacia la puerta de la alacena.

Se acercó a esta con pasos moderados. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió sin más, con cuidado.

Allí, acostado entre los sacos de harina estaba un hombre, su cuerpo estaba encogido un poco por la falta de espacio, pero parecía estar cómodo, durmiendo plácidamente. Julián en seguida recordó su rostro, era ese mismo hombre que encontró en la carretera camino a casa. Su rostro era increíblemente pálido, parecía haber sido tallado en mármol blanco, sus pestañas eran rubias al igual que su cabello, su cabello perfectamente peinado de un lado, su ropa era de época, pero deteriorada por los años, tenía los zapatos sucios y como si hubieran tenido mucho tiempo conservado. Julián se adentró un poco más, y lo detallo ahora; estaba respirando profunda pero lentamente, sí, parecía estar dormido.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Y cómo él había entrado allí?

El hombre abre los ojos rápidamente, con un solo movimiento de sus parpados y sus pestañas se alzaron, bajo de ella dos perlas azules, penetrantes.

—Cierra la puerta – Ordeno, Julián no se movió, a pesar de que esa voz le ordenara que lo hiciera, y decir ordenaba por que el podía fácilmente desobedecer ante tal orden, pero su cuerpo entro en conflicto, su cuerpo quería obedecer pero su mente parecía resistirse, por ende se quedó quieto. – Cierra la puerta.

Volvió a ordenar. Fue entonces que Julián la cerro, en ese preciso instante se dio cuenta que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con una extraña emoción.

Se alejó de la puerta con pasos ligeros y bien pensados, cayó en cuenta que el paquete de galletas estaba totalmente triturado por sus dedos.

Intento recordar algo que le diera algún indicio de como ese sujeto termino en su alacena durmiendo.

Detuvo sus pasos. Se volvió a la puerta la abrió de un solo movimiento, el hombre tenía los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Qué hace allí?...salga inmediatamente… — Le ordeno un poco más seguro de sí mismo. El hombre se tomó unos segundos y se levantó con lentitud y casi con cuidado, era más alto que Julián, pero de alguna forma el venezolano decidió no intimidarse. –

—Duerme. – Le ordeno, y puso uno de sus dedos en la frente sin más. La conciencia de Julián se desconectó de este mundo.

Cuando despertó, realmente se sentía mareado. Realmente si no fuera porque permanecía en su cama, su mundo daría vueltas, estaba a oscuras en una habitación que no reconocía, el malestar le obligo a permanecer unos segundos más en cama, cuando se levantó para sentarse con cuidado, reconoció que aquel no era su cuarto, era el cuarto de su tío. Las ventanas estaban cerradas por las cortinas gruesas que bloqueaban la luz de sol.

Aun se sentía mareado.

Julián se intentó poner de pie pero no lo logro, simplemente no pudo, su cuerpo no le respondió, o no podía despegarse de la cama. Presión el peso de su cuerpo en los pies pero nada paso.

—No se levante, Julián – Le dijo una voz baja, pero perfectamente clara. Allí, a unos poco pasos de la ventana estaba el. –

Julián podía verlo en la poca iluminación que había en la habitación, sus dos ojos azulinos como el cyan lo estaba observando. Un terrible sentimiento inundo la mente del latino que contuvo la respiración por un momento, se tomó el costado del cuerpo por que no quería ser un desafortunado como aquellos que traficaban órganos, algo nuevo e impactante noticia que corría por los medios en esas raras temporadas del año.

No encontró marca, ni nada extraño, no le dolía nada aparte de la cabeza.

—Tranquilo – Le dijo Alfred con una voz apaciguada, tanto, que Julián sintió la obligación de obedecerlo, pero su mente era inquieta y se resistió — Nos conocimos la otra vez, ¿no lo recuerda?

Julián arrugo el entrecejo.

— ¿…Alfred Jones?

El hombre cerró los ojos y asintió satisfecho, se trasladó a las cercanías de la cama donde el latino aún estaba sentado y este sin querer realmente demostrar lo incómodo y asustado que estaba, intento mantenerse tranquilo en vano, pues levanto los pies del piso y subió a la cama, alejándose lo más posible del rubio.

— ¿Qué es…lo que quiere, Jones? – Pregunto queriendo sonar más valiente de lo que realmente aparentaba. Ahora entendía la manía de los gringos de comprar armas y tenerlas en sus casas para estas situaciones. –

—Creo que ya te lo había dicho – Le dijo él. Tranquilo y quieto. El vampiro lo observó en silencio, como si esperara que realmente Julián lo recordara —...Necesito que me instruya en esta nueva era.

—¿Eh? –Julián aun no pillaba del todo lo que quería decir. — ¿Qué has estado fumando?

—…No me gusta fumar –Le contesto el vampiro sin la mayor alteración — ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

—Por qué…no entiendo lo que dice. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cámara escondida o qué?...de verdad, sea serio.

Alfred guardo silencio por un momento, con su rostro serio, sin rastro de alteración o indicio de alguna broma. Después de unos segundos Alfred volvió a caminar hacia la ventana tomo la cortina y las movió, dejando ver el inicio de la noche, y allí, en ese momento, Julián recordó que debía de ir al trabajo lo más pronto posible.

—…Acompáñame – Alfred abrió la ventana, deslizo el vidrio a un lado— Te necesito –

Cuando Alfred volvió a ver a Julián, no estaba en la cama, ni en la habitación y escucho perfectamente los pasos en la sala.

Julián no desperdicio el tiempo, y localizo su teléfono móvil y llamo a la policía, mientras fue a la cocina, quería tener algo para defenderse.

—¡Hay un extraño hombre en mi casa! …si, si… ¡Estoy solo, pero el entro, no sé cómo entro, pero ayúdenme ahora! …

—Muy bien señor, denme su dirección y enviaremos una unidad a su casa.

Cuando iba a decir su dirección, su cuerpo y el interior de su garganta se entumeció, las palabras quedaron atoradas en su boca, sintió la necesidad de carraspear. Alfred estaba allí, a su lado, y le estaba observando con sumo interés, pero no menos intimidante.

—¿Señor? ¿Está allí? ¿Señor? ¿Puede decirme su dirección?—

Alfred tomo su teléfono con cuidado, era un extraño instrumento y tenía luces y números luminoso, una pantalla con una escritura, ¿acaso era algún instrumento mágico?...

Alfred presiono un botón rojo y la llamada se desconectó, a su vez que dejaba ver un fondo de pantalla azul.

—Necesito que sea lo más discreto posible, Julián –Le dijo porque había estado gritando mucho cuando hablaba por ese extraño artefacto – La verdad sería muy problemático si supieran que desperté.

Julián de verdad, quería comprender lo que ese hombre le estaba diciendo, pero simplemente no entendía, no lo pillaba, y tampoco comprendía ¿Por qué no podía hablar o moverse por ejemplo?, aún tenía la mano acerca de su oído, haciendo la posición de alguien hablando por teléfono. Solo podía mover los ojos y observo como Alfred jugueteaba y agitaba su teléfono como si fuera una cosa extraña.

—Verá –Alfred continúo y le metió el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón con facilidad— Ha pasado muchos años desde que estuve aquí, no quiero que sea un escándalo…

Julián no dejaba de verlo, porque no había manera de hacer otra cosa

—…Necesito un lugar donde dormir en el día y en la noche un lugar donde pueda conseguir comida, realmente estoy agotado, tu alacena es un lugar muy incómodo, si, quizá sea mi culpa por pedírtelo de aquella manera, pero no quería que me atrapara el día.

Luego de eso, Alfred pasó una somera mirada por los condimentos y demás artículos de esa extraña cocina. No reconoció ni la mitad de todo aquello, por lo menos los cuchillos y las cucharas seguían existiendo aun en ese tiempo.

Como Julián no emitió ningún sonido, el ambiente se volvió silencioso mientras Alfred alimentaba su curiosidad al ver el fregadero y el reluciente metal de los grifos. Julián aún no se movía, cuando Alfred volvió y vio su estado, fue como si recordara que Julián no podía moverse por su descuidada voluntad...

—Lo siento – Dijo y en ese momento los músculos de Julián se relajaron y emitió una exclamación de sorpresa ¿Qué había sido eso?— ¿y bien conoce algún lugar así?

Julián estaba recobrando su aliento y compostura, tenía miedo y estaba temblando, no había escuchado lo que Alfred le pregunto. Lo observo desde su posición, junto a los estantes, espalda derecha, con sus profundos ojos observándole, parecía una estatua por que no se movió ni un centímetro mientras esperaba esa respuesta.

Tampoco Julián vio intensión de responder, se movió por la cocina y tosió un poco, se apoyó del mesón cerca del fregadero. Se incorporó lo más que pudo.

—… ¿Qué cosa me hiciste?—

—Solo tome el control de tu cuerpo.

—¿Acaso me drogaste? –indago el venezolano todavía incorporándose.

—No.

—Lo que sea. No lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor. –Le pidió el venezolano, Alfred apenas y parpadeo, inalterable. Aunque la imagen era realmente lamentable. Considero que se había pasado un poco.

—No lo hare –Le respondió con un gesto de concordancia y solemnidad— Le doy mi palabra que no lo hare de nuevo.

Julián observo a Alfred, aquella estatua aún no se movía. Estaba seguro que no se iría de su casa si no cumplía con lo que le pedía, pero Julián tenía que trabajar y estaba seguro que llegaría más que tarde.

—

El bar tenía una iluminación tenue y anaranjada, se escuchaba a _Voltaire_ , en las cornetas del bar. La decoración era propia de la temporada, algunas luces naranjas y un linda calabaza, pequeña y con una luz artificial que brotaba de su macabra boca para recibir las propinas.

Alfred estaba hipnotizado por la intensidad de la luz que brotaba de la boca de aquel recipiente, a veces muy intensa y luego se atenuaba, no solo eso lograba sorprenderlo si no también la extraña melodía que parecía brotar de las paredes. A su alrededor nadie parecía notarlo, nadie más a parte de una pocas mujeres que estaban en ese mismo lugar. Por suerte ninguna tuvo el suficiente valor de acercársele, razones que Alfred ignora por supuesto. Julián lo vio muy conveniente, no quería tener que verse involucrado en eso.

Alfred le había seguido a su trabajo.

Sintió un especie de _Deja vu_ al recorrer el mismo camino para terminar en el bar, a una cuadra de un puesto McDonald.

Eran las siete de la noche y Julián supo que aquella noche iba a ser larga y su mayor preocupación no era recibir una amonestación por parte de su jefe, sino, soportar la idea de que un vampiro este en ese bar lleno de personas con corazón palpitante, o incluso peor, soportar el pensamiento de saber que los vampiros existen y que no sabía cuál era la intensión de este.

De momento, Alfred había permanecido inmóvil en la barra con su curiosidad alimentada por los ojos de a ratos en cada parte del lugar, las cornetas, las luces, la basta cantidad de licores, los movimiento del _bartender_ cuando agitaba las bebidas, el color de las bebidas, los clientes, la forma de las sillas, Julián yendo a cada mesa, las mujeres que lo observaban de vez en cuando, incluso algo tan superficial como el maquillaje en el rostro de cada mujer.

Sentía y conocía el ritmo cardiaco de cada ser viviente en ese lugar, incluso la respiración. Sin embargo se sintió un ignorante.

Pasaron unos segundos para cuando una mujer se acercó a donde Alfred estaba sentado, sin duda aquella mujer estaba más que segura de sí misma, podía emitir una energía de autosuficiencia y confianza que más de uno de las que estaban allí presente llegaron a envidiar.

Alfred yacía en la barra y sintió como ella se acomodaba en la silla a su lado. Le invito una copa y le sonrió con sus lindos labios. Entablaron una conversación al poco tiempo.

Julián casi pierde el equilibrio de la bandeja vacía que tenía en la mano al llegar a la barra. Aquello era peligroso. ¿Acaso los vampiro no chupaban sangre? ¿Acaso los humanos no tenían sangre? …¿Alfred la tomaría como su víctima? ¿Debía de impedirlo?, por supuesto que sí. ¡Ella estaba en peligro desde luego!.

Antes de poder hacer algo al respecto, Alfred se levantó sin más. Aun no había tocado su bebida y educadamente había escuchado todo lo que la mujer tenía para decir, no iba a negar que había sido interesante, pero aprovecho que la mujer tomaba un sorbo de su bebida para levantarse e ir hacia donde el latino colocaba las bebidas en la bandeja.

Este lo observó, entre desconfiado y alerta. Alfred dio una mirada a las copas de cristal, que tenían un líquido blanco con muchas burbujas, aquello le pareció curioso sin duda.

—Me gustaría salir a tomar aire – Le informo impertérrito a la inquietud ajena, dejo de mirar las copa de cristal y observo a Julián al rostro donde detallo todas sus venas palpitando de forma acelerada – siento que te estoy distrayendo. Estaré merodeando cerca de la Gran M.

Julián no le respondió, el miedo de tenerlo tan cerca se lo impidió, no sabría cómo explicarlo pero no quería estar cerca de él, era intimidante. Lo vio despedirse de la mujer con un beso en el torso de la mano y después desapareció de bar atravesando la puerta.

El latino dejo brotar un suspiro, el _bartender_ le dedico una mirada extrañada y confundida al mesero, luego siguió el rastro del rubio hasta desaparecer. Julián tomo la bandeja de nuevo, su pulso le tembló y se sintió mareado de repente.

.

Para cuando Julián salió del bar, eran las dos de la madrugada y su turno ya había terminado, sabía que podía irse sin más y era lo que quería hacer, quería irse, debía irse a casa, desaparecer , correr los mas rápido posible hacia la parada de autobús y tomar un taxi , el primero que viera y volver a casa. No quería encontrarse con Alfred en la gran M, mucho menos tener que llevarlo a casa nuevamente, no. sus tíos llegarían en cualquier momento y él no quería formarles ningún inconveniente.

Por eso camino con cautela toda la cuadra hasta que vio el poste de luz del McDonald y se detuvo, no quería que Alfred lo viera pasar a la parada de autobús, así que ideo la forma de pasar sin ser visto. Las meditaciones duraron poco para cuando escucho una especie de exclamación de sorpresa, una risa y luego susurros.

El latino camino con cuidado hacia la el final de la acerca y cruzo a la izquierda justamente allí estaba aquella mujer y Alfred. Ella parecía estar bastante animada, no sabía por qué, pero Alfred no parecía tan animado, de hecho seguía impertérrito.

Aquello era una oportunidad perfecta.

Julián cruzo la calle aparentemente sin ser visto y espero que la oscuridad le ayudara a ocultarse.

—Julián, espera –

 _¡Coño de la madre!_

Julián maldijo en su mente, suspiro con frustración pero no se detuvo, no podía simplemente detenerse en a mitad de la calle, cuando toco la otra acerca, cerca de la farola volvió el cuerpo y Alfred estaba justamente cruzando la calle, a los pies de la Gran M. estaba la mujer, inconsciente o muerta.

— ¡Que has hecho! ¿Qué le hiciste?— Julián se escandalizó, se llevó las manos a la cabeza — ¿La mataste? –

—No. Solo la dormí. – Le dijo el vampiro muy tranquilo al llegar a donde él estaba –

— ¡No podemos dejarla allí! –Demando el latino — ¿en que estabas pensando?

—En ti – Le respondió el vampiro imperturbable— te ibas a ir.

Julián no le prestó atención y cruzo la calle nuevamente, Alfred lo observó con detenimiento hasta que decidió seguirle. Observo como el latino sostenía a la mujer e intentaba despertarla dando algunas palmadas en el hombro y zarandeándola.

—No le hice nada. No la mordí. ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado? –Pregunto el rubio, acercándose con actitud curiosa—

—No te me acerques… —Le ordenó Julián exasperado — ¡la dejaste dormida y sola! Eso es lo suficientemente malo.

—…No creo que lo sea. —Le repuso el rubio con desacuerdo y algo de frialdad— pude haberla matado, es inteligente, pero es muy insistente. –

—… ¿Cómo puedes hablar de matar a alguien así?, da grima. – Julián lo observo con una mezcla de asco y miedo—

Alfred no les gusto aquello, pero se alejó sintiéndose rechazado por Julián. La mujer despertó de lo que parecía ser un muy buen sueño. Miro a los dos hombres y se intentó incorporar, Julián le intento convencer de conseguirle un taxi e ir a casa, pero ella estaba más que cómoda sosteniendo el brazo de Alfred como si fuera algún peluche.

Alfred miro a Julián, como si intentara decirle _"¿ves a lo que me refiero?"._ Convencerla era inútil. Alfred parecía perder la paciencia y de pronto ella simplemente se paralizó, soltó a Alfred y camino en línea recta y cruzo la cuadra.

—¿Qué le has hecho? – Pregunto Julián receloso –

—Lo que querías, que fuera a tomar un "taxi" a casa. –

Julián le vio con desconfianza, pero a pesar de eso Alfred no altero su expresión, ambos yacían bajo la gran m, justo como Alfred había dicho que estaría merodeando, demonios, no podría sacárselo de encima.

—Necesito comer –Dijo Alfred de repente, y luego hizo un rostro arrepentido, se mordió los labios, no. no podía comer. Miro a Julián que seguía viéndolo receloso—

—No pensarás en morderme ¿verdad?—Julián emitió un gemido asustado y se alejó dos pasos de él. —

—No. –Le dijo con indiferencia – no te he lastimado ¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo? ¿Dudas de mí? –

—Eres un vampiro, es suficiente como para dudar de ti –Le dijo Julián, molesto, irritado, quería que se desapareciera y continuar su monótona vida — ¡¿Cómo puedes ser real?!.

Alfred suspiró abatido. No quería hablar acerca del hueco en el contrato de la vida.

—Yo tampoco no sé cómo puede ser real. – Admitió sin dejar de ver a Julián— de momento, conformate con saber que no me interesa beber tu sangre, ni la de ningún otro humano…

Julián aún no se fiaba de él, aunque sus palabras habían sido determinadas y su apática expresión era difícil de interpretar, no sabía si mentía o era sincero, pero algo si sabía, estaba triste, melancólico, como si al decir la primera oración de verdad provocara un conflicto en su interior.

—…Si no vas a beber la sangre de nadie ¿Qué comerás? – preguntó el latino con una ironía hiriente, no estaba dispuesto a creerle.

.

No supo cómo Alfred pudo convencerlo de ir a aquel lugar desolado y abandonado por la mano de Dios, pero mientras Alfred clavaba los dientes en el cuerpo peludo de aquel animal, Julián supo que debía de temer y no provocarle como lo había intentado hace momentos antes.

Había capturado a tres mapaches.

Julián lo había visto y era increíblemente rápido. Al parecer, Alfred había explorado ese lugar luego de que saliera del bar. Era un bosque pequeño pero espeso, al lado de la carretera, Julián sabía de su existencia el autobús pasaba siempre por esta.

El sonido que Alfred provocaba al beber era lo único que se escuchaba en ese amplio lugar, plagado de oscuridad. Bebía hasta dejarlos secos y tenía especial cuidado en no ensuciarse. Julián no soporto ver como había mordido al segundo y al tercero, simplemente dejo de ver y se distrajo en la oscuridad. El sonido de succión y goteo le provocaba escalofríos. Además que la noche era naturalmente fría, sobretodo en otoño.

Cuando no escucho nada más, pensó que quizá había terminado y así era. Alfred desechó a los animales a un lado y estos terminaron bajo las hojas del suelo, muertos. Alfred se levantó, parecía como apreciará el silencio y el momento.

— ¿Terminaste? –

—Si. He terminado – Le respondió Alfred con tranquilidad, ajeno a la conmoción del humano a su lado, que parecía aun no poder procesar que de verdad era un vampiro y que se alimentaba de sangre. – Aun falta para que el sol salga –Dijo poco después de dar un vistazo al cielo

—No pensaras querer dar un paseo ¿verdad? – Julián se giró lentamente hacia él, aun con miedo.

Alfred arqueo ambas cejas, e hizo una expresión de sorpresa, no había pensando en eso, la verdad, solo quería conversar hasta que el sol saliera de su encierro, esperaba que el humano volviera a su casa y allí se arreglaría para conversar, habían muchas cosas que quería preguntar…como por ejemplo. ¿Cómo metían el fuego dentro de una esferas de cristal?, o ¿Cómo las paredes podían reproducir aquella música?, ¿Por qué el mar negro no tenía corriente? ¿o que era ese instrumento mágico donde había estado gritando horas antes?

Pensó en el paseo y le resulto simplemente mucho mejor.

—Sí, me gustaría tomar un paseo. Hay cosas que me gustaría conversar.— Le dijo con mucha tranquilidad. Casi enseguida el latino rodo lo ojos.

—Son las dos de la madrugada.—Le gruño el venezolano.

—Es temprano aun, el sol saldrá en cuatro horas. –Argumento el con total indiferencia. — Además, has salido del trabajo, es perfecto, hay cosas que me han mantenido muy abstraído.

Julián se movió con cuidado en donde pisaba, pues había muchas ramas secas y hojas, además de lodo que podía hacerlo resbalar. Alfred lo siguió de cerca, y su cercanía aun le causaba grima, aunque parecía humano, no lo era y eso era inquietante.

Alfred se movía con una gracia tal por el enramado suelo que parecía flotar. Julián tenía problemas para ver en la oscuridad.

—Esa calabaza que estaba en la mesa ¿de qué material era?—

— ¿Hablas de la caja de las propinas?

Alfred asintió aunque no estaba muy seguro

—De plástico.

—¿Qué es plástico?— Pregunto el vampiro

—Es un…—Julián se detuvo a ver bien en donde pisaba— es un material sintético, artificial, resistente al tiempo.

Alfred arrugo el entrecejo. Se detuvo a analizar aquellas palabras.

—¿De cuero? –

—Que no. De plástico. Plástico…—

—Humm…—Alfred arrugo el entrecejo, aun no parecía poder comprender la complejidad de esa explicación— ¿y lo que salía de su boca?

—Billetes. Monedas.

—No, no, no. La luz naranja que salía de su boca – Quiso saber el vampiro – ¿Fuego?

—No, era solo una bombilla— Le dijo Julián con la mayor indiferencia, eso era lo más obvio del mundo –

— ¡Una bombilla!—Alfred por primera vez en toda la noche mostró un signo de asombro—

Para cuando salieron del bosque y se encontraron con la acera, Julián apunto a la farola

—Un bombillo, hombre, ¿nunca has visto un bombillo?, mira, aquí hay uno— Julián le apunto a la farola, esta emitía una luz amarilla, semejante al sol, pero no emitía el calor abrazador, que en otras condiciones, Alfred sufría graves quemaduras hasta morir. –

— ¿Bombilla?—Alfred se acercó con recelo. Miro a Julián que tenía una mirada desapasionada, como diciéndole _"Es una bombilla, no te va a comer" –_

Observó hacia el pequeño sol y sus ojos por un momento le dolieron, más que todo porque no estaba acostumbrado a ningún tipo de luz, más que la de sus sueños que comparada con esta, eran verdaderamente lúgubres.

—¿Cómo…cómo pueden encerrar el sol allí?—

—No se encierra el sol. Se usa electricidad.—

Alfred observó Julián, arqueo ambas cejas.

—¡Electricidad! – Exclamó entre sorprendido, desconcertado y alegre, dibujo esa sonrisa curiosa que casi había olvidado hacer —¿Qué es electricidad? ¿Es una especie de energía?

Julián parpadeo, sorprendido que para ser su primera vez, atinara. Alfred se veía mas entusiasmado, su alegre curiosidad, casi parecía iluminarle los ojos.

—S—si –Julián le respondió – es un tipo de energía. Energía eléctrica. No sé mucho sobre su origen o del tema, pero es la que hace funcionar los bombillos de las calles, la luz de las casa, y en fin, todos los aparatos eléctricos.

—¡Oh, y esa cosa! –Alfred le apunto al bolsillo, a su celular –

—Ah sí, eso también, esto tiene baterías. –

—¿Y qué son? –

—Es como…una reserva de energía que puedes llegar contigo y…usar—

Los ojos del vampiro se iluminaron con el gozo del conocimiento. Como un niño que le acaban de leer un cuento.

—¡Es sorprendente! – Alfred comentó, emocionado y esa emoción llego a causarle gracia al latino que lo vio entre incrédulo y divertido.

—En serio… ¿no sabes de estas cosas? –

—¡Por supuesto que no!—le respondió el rubio. – solo contaba, en aquel entonces, con algunas lámparas y velas. ¿A quién se le ocurrió la idea de la electricidad?

—No estoy muy seguro, Un tal Nicolás tesla y Thomas Edison—

—Los ignoro completamente – Dijo Alfred aunque no menos emocionado— Tienes que hablarme más de esta electricidad tuya y de ese plástico. –

Julián abrió los labios pero no dijo nada realmente, no habría podido, se quedó observando como Alfred miraba la farola, como algún insecto hipnotizado por su luz.

Se preguntó… ¿Cuántos años aquel vampiro había sido privado de la luz del sol, que una simple bombilla le parecía tan sorprendente? Alfred observaba aquella farola con algo semejante al cariño, como una añoranza.

—…Alfred. – El vampiro parpadeo cuando escucho su nombre y su mirada se perdió, la luz le había aturdido la visión.

—Creo que no soy totalmente invulnerable a su poder. – Susurro, cerrando los ojos fuertemente queriendo incorporarse. Parecía ver estrellas en todas partes cosa que le fascinó, pero también tuvo miedo de que fuera permanente –

—Eso pasa cuando te quedas viendo la luz por mucho tiempo— Le dijo el latino, algo preocupado, no sabía si la luz eléctrica podía hacerle un daño a los vampiros, espera que no porque un vampiro ciego ya era el colmo— Nos pasa a todos… ¿Te sientes bien?—

—Sí, sí. Estoy bien –Dijo y parpadeo un par de veces queriendo confirmar que su vista estaba perfectamente.

—Tú no…ves mucho la luz ¿verdad?— Indago Julián con cautela—

—Me temo que no. Soy un vampiro, el sol se me fue negado hace décadas…—Le contestó a su pesar, sin embargo parecía sonreír melancólicamente, como si se hubiera resignado a este hecho— pero hoy he conocido algo semejante al sol. Le estoy agradecido por enseñarme acerca de eso.

—Pfff..—Julián minimizo aquello con un ademan de la mano— Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho. Descuida Alfred. Hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer con la electricidad más que solo imitar la luz del sol… —

Alfred le sonrió, realmente había extraño la luz del sol y aunque esta no fuera verdadera, era lo más cercano al astro Rey, que pensaba totalmente olvidado.

—Para alguien que ha caminado por el valle de las sombras, es una bendición— Eso dijo Alfred con su tono suave y melancólico. Julián no pudo evitar sentir pena por él. De verdad, no se había imaginado que vivir en la oscuridad de la noche sería tan deprimente.

Alfred parecía extrañar mucho la luz del sol.

—¿Desde cuándo no puedes salir de día? –Pregunto el latino con una sana curiosidad.

—Desde Julio del año 1567. –

—¿Qué? ¿Tanto? – Julián casi grito con verdadera sorpresa – Hombre ¡pero eso es mucho tiempo! –

—Bueno, estuve dormido desde 1689 hasta ahora. – Revelo, ahora pensativo – Me he perdido de muchas cosas, es lamentable…

Julián lo observo con algo de pena.

— ¿Por qué dormiste por tanto tiempo? ¿Acaso no tienes una alarma o algo por el estilo? – Pregunto el latino

Alfred lo vio con una mirada difícil de interpretar, como triste pero a la vez con un aire divertido.

—…Creo que por que tenía miedo –

—¿A qué?

—Al cambio, desde luego. El mundo evoluciona vertiginosamente, guerras, muertes, inventos…leyes, nuevas reglas, enfermedades… ¿Cómo podría entender todo aquello? –Alfred le dice como si realmente se lo estuviera preguntando a el mismo, recordando sus motivos – El proceso de cambio para alguien como yo es abrumador. Nuevas personas, nuevas ciudades.

Hubo un silencio donde Julián observo al vampiro con atención, el rubio no lo sabía pero había tocado la curiosidad del latino de una manera hipnótica.

Alfred observó nuevamente la farola.

—Mi época era tan turbulenta. Me aterraba… — El vampiro frunció las cejas y luego de ver la luz, observó a Julián – No es tan simple, algo como la eternidad, es una maldición que no cualquiera tiene la capacidad de llevar. Creo que eso…eso me hace un cobarde.

Unos segundos de silencio pasaron para cuando la bombilla comienza a tiritar. Alfred miró a su alrededor y luego la bombilla se apagó. Dejando a los dos hombres a oscuras, pero Julián podía ver los ojos zafiros brillando tenuemente en la oscuridad.

Julián no podía ver en la oscuridad pero Alfred si, por suerte, y busco la mirada del latino que no se había aparto de encima, aun cuando no había luz.

—Creo que hoy puedes dormir en mi armario –Dijo el latino de repente— Así me sigues contando más sobre ese miedo tuyo al cambio.

Alfred ladeo el rostro, y asintió completamente de acuerdo.

* * *

DamistaH.


End file.
